The recent popularity and market demand of high-protein foods have encouraged many companies to develop and launch a wide range of products to address this consumer need. When developing dairy-based dessert products, however, formulators encounter rheological and textural limitations during processing that have restricted them from reaching protein levels above 15%. Most attempts fail due to the nature of dairy proteins to gel or precipitate in high moisture systems such as ready to eat desserts or beverages, especially under the high heat conditions associated with the required pasteurization step. In the case of dairy proteins that display resistance to thermal gelling or precipitation, the typical result is a product that sets up like silly putty in a gelled matrix or precipitates and forms an unpleasant sandy or gritty texture. In either case, the products receive poor consumer acceptance and are usually abandoned before they reach the marketplace.
There is thus a need for high-protein yogurt product that has a smooth and rich texture for a pleasant mouth feel.